criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride of Your Life
Ride of Your Life 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-third case in Harwell. It takes place in Derby Deserts appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot Anthony and the Player arrived at the location to find the bar Francisco mentioned. Inside, it looked very old with multiple cobwebs and dust everywhere, but as they got into the main hall, they were confronted by a dead body on the floor. The room with the body was cleaner and showed signs of people being there recently. April revealed that the victim was stabbed with some sort of scissors and also told them that the killer is right-handed. Later, the duo was able to identify the victim was Gordon Pete, a member of a bike gang who made the bar their main headquarters. The leader of this bike gang, Franklin Symmonds, was suspected for Gordon's murder. He told the detectives that the victim often visited the junkyard near the bar, so they decided to check it out. There, they found a coupon for a free tattoo directed for Gordon, as well as a wallet. Those clues led them to tattooist Virginia Baxter, the victim's girlfriend, as well as Brooklyn's brother, former gang leader Maurice Carpenter, who now worked as a dump truck driver so he can keep his apartment while looking for a better job. After that, April told the duo that she might know where the murder weapon they're looking for came from. She told them about an underground club of doctors and surgeons who provide help for a much cheaper price, and she thought that the killer could have used surgical scissors from their base. They question the head of the club, a surgeon by the name of Jack Mann. He was very nervous when the duo questioned him, but he told them that he gave aid to the victim a few days ago. They searched the surgery room and found bloody surgical scissors, the blood still being pretty fresh. They sent it to the lab and got the result that the blood was Gordon's, meaning that the murder weapon was found. Jack was questioned again why he had the murder weapon in his surgery room, but he denied any involvement with the murder. Later, detective Phoebe Sherman was suspected after the duo discovered she had entered the crime scene and found the victim before them, but because she was shocked and didn't expect a dead body, she ran from the crime scene. The cases in Derby Deserts were getting trickier and trickier as everyone seemed more suspicious than the other, but the team managed to break through and gather enough evidence to arrest tattooist Virginia Baxter for her boyfriend's murder. She confessed to the crime and explained that she only tried to protect herself from Gordon. When asked what she meant, Virginia told the duo that when she first saw the victim, she found interest in him and wanted to see him, only to realize that he was a major wimp in person. She quickly lost all interest and tried to avoid her, but the Gordon wasn't having that. He told her that it was love at first sight for him, saying that he will never let her go. Virginia tried to explain that she didn't want to see him again, but that invoked the victim to start stalking her. She again tried to confront him, but this time Gordon held her at gunpoint, saying that she will never leave him. Virginia was able to escape that situation, but she was so scared that she might end up dead, she took matters into her own hands and killed him. The duo asked her why she didn't ask for help, but she said that in those times she was so paranoid that Gordon would follow her everywhere she went, she was unable to ask anyone else. Judge Blade listened to her motive and decided to sentence her to 12 years in prison. Post-trial, Maurice asked Anthony and the Player if they could help him with finding something he lost at the junkyard. He said that he wanted to give his sister a gift because of her great achievements she gained while working with the police. They find a small box and give it to him, but he forgot the code to unlock it, so the duo went back to the junkyard to find the paper with the code on it. When everything was ready, Maurice and the Player surprised Brooklyn with the gift. Inside the box was an old picture of Maurice and Brooklyn, standing next to their deceased parents. She was really grateful and thanked him so much, followed by them hugging. Maurice also gave the Player a small gift for all he has done for his sister, his old bandana when he was still the leader of The Bulldogs. Also after the trial, the detectives went back to talk with Jack Mann, the head of the underground doctors club. They asked him if he knows anything about the drug cartel and how or where to find them. He wasn't able to tell them anything but was also hesitant to let them search the surgeon room again. They ignored him and went inside, followed by them finding a pile of papers. Under them was a small yellow note from the cartel, addressed to a certain David Clarkson, a member of the club. They arrested Doctor Clarkson and asked him what his affiliations with the cartel were. He said that he helped them smuggle some of the drugs throughout their headquarters to other customers in Derby Deserts. The duo then went back to Jack Mann to ask him about this. He denied any involvement with the cartel, but because of the lack of evidence, the detectives took him into custody until they can prove his innocence or guilt. At the end of the investigation, Michael, Anthony, Brooklyn, and the Player met back up at the station. There, they discussed all their new findings during this investigation. After recapping everything they knew about the cartel, Francisco comes into the room, saying that he was able to remember something major about the cartel. When asked what he meant, he told them that he was able to think of a full description of the cartel head... Summary Victim * 'Gordon Pete '(Found dead on the bar floor) Murder Weapon * '''Surgical Scissors Killer * Virginia Baxter Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. * This suspect eats chili pepper. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold accessories. *This suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. * This suspect eats chili pepper. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold accessories. *This suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. * This suspect eats chili pepper. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold accessories. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is right-handed. * This suspect eats chili pepper. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a sunburn. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is right-handed. * This suspect eats chili pepper. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gold accessories. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats chili pepper. *The killer wears gold accessories. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has a sunburn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Old Bar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Chair Leg, Keys) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is right-handed) * Examine Bloody Chair Leg. (Result: Red Powder) * Analyse Red Powder. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer eats chili pepper) * Examine Keys. (Result: New Suspect: Franklin Symmonds; Victim identified: Gordon Pete) * Confront Franklin about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Junkyard) * Investigate Junkyard. (Clues: Faded Coupon, Wallet) * Examine Faded Coupon. (Result: Lipstick Sample) * Examine Lipstick Sample. (Result: New Suspect: Virginia Baxter) * Ask Virginia about the victim. * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Maurice Carpenter) * Interrogate Maurice. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Interrogate Doctor Mann. (Result: Jack is right-handed; New Crime Scene: Surgery Room) * Investigate Surgery Room. (Clues: Locked Phone, Trash Can) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Franklin Symmonds again) * Question Franklin about the call. (Result: Franklin is right-handed, Franklin eats chili pepper) * Examine Surgery Room. (Result: Bloody Scissors) * Analyse Bloody Scissors (12:00:00) (Result: The killer wears gold accessories; Talk to Jack Mann again; New Crime Scene: Garbage Truck) * Confront Jack about the murder weapon. (Result: Jack eats chili pepper) * Investigate Garbage Truck. (Clues: Bloody Footprints) * Examine Bloody Footprints. (Result: New Suspect: Phoebe Sherman) * Ask Phoebe why she had the victim's blood on her boots. (Result: Phoebe is right-handed, Phoebe eats chili pepper) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Operating Chair. (Clues: Faded Note, Broken Pieces) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Virginia Baxter again) * Question Virginia about the note. (Result: Virginia is right-handed, Virginia eats chili pepper) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talk to Maurice Carpenter again) * Ask Maurice why the victim broke his sunglasses. (Result: Maurice is right-handed, Maurice eats chili pepper) * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Bloody Badge, Pile of Bottles) * Examine Bloody Badge. (Result: Hair) * Examine Pile of Bottles. (Result: Bloody Glove) * Analyse Hair. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has green eyes) * Analyse Bloody Glove. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a sunburn) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to The King Behind the Cover (5/6)! The King Behind the Cover (5/6) * See what Maurice wants. (Result: New Clues on Junkyard; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Junkyard. (Clues: Locked Box; Talk to Maurice Carpenter again) * Give Maurice the box. (Result: New Clues on Garbage Truck) * Investigate Garbage Truck. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Maurice Carpenter again) * Give Maurice the code. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Brooklyn Carpenter) * Show Brooklyn the gift. (Reward: Bandana) * Question Jack about the cartel. (Result: New Clues on Surgery Room) * Investigate Surgery Room. (Clues: Pile of Paper) * Examine Pile of Paper. (Result: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Message from Cartel) * Analyse Message from Cartel. (06:00:00) (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: David Clarkson) * Arrest Doctor Clarkson. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Talk to Jack Mann again) * Take Jack into custody. * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Derby Deserts Category:Cases in Harwell